


Power Play

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topping from the bottom, Julian-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Naked, supine, spread open by the weight of his lover’s body, Julian Bashir kept his eyes closed as ordered and bit his lower lip to keep from crying out.

“You may speak,” Garak informed him, his voice as tender as a caress in the darkness. “What is it you want, my dearest?”

“Hurt me,” he whimpered, “please,” and Garak elected to honor the request, applying hard fingertips to a pressure point at the base of his neck. Julian wailed and bucked — “Oh God,  _yes!_ ” — but the ridged hips pressed against him and the ridged cock buried deep in his ass pinned him in place.

Garak smiled a slow hot smile. The boy had a previously unsuspected taste for moderate amounts of pain and being skillfully dominated: perhaps that was part of what had drawn him to Garak in the first place, a subconscious perception that here was someone who knew how to satisfy his cravings. He trailed cool grey fingers down Julian’s shoulder and onto his side, unhurried, throroughly enjoying the way the caramel-skinned body writhed beneath him and pulled hopelessly at the elaborately tied ropes securing his wrists above his head. 

“Please, Garak.” A pliant gasp. The word might as well have been  _Master_. His lovely face twisted as Garak’s hand soothingly stroked his waist, gentling him and driving his frustration to new heights. This time the gasp was far less submissive: “Damn you! I don’t have time for your games!”

“On the contrary, Doctor.” He shifted his grasp to deliver a hard pinch to the tip of the young man's rosy erection. Julian bucked again, teeth clenched. “We have all night, and the evening’s barely begun.”

The dark-haired head tossed, and Julian muttered savagely: “I knew I shouldn’t have let you tie me up...”

Garak had to laugh at that. “You  _begged_  me to tie you up, if you’ll recall. And very prettily too, I must say.” Even if his erection hadn’t been self-lubricating it would have been quite wet from Julian’s enthusiastic and very persuasive blowjob, delivered between hungry murmurs in that beautiful voice detailing exactly what he hoped his Cardassian lover was going to do to him. “Come now, you can’t blame me for giving you precisely what you asked for.”

A couple of seconds of panting. Then a husky little laughing whisper: “Don’t tell me you’re finished already...?”

“Look at me,” Garak commanded. After a moment Julian obeyed. Garak gave him another smile, this one revealing an edge of the sharp teeth that would be leaving bruises on the Human’s tender flesh before this night was through. Softly he said: “I’m going to enjoy making you pay for that, my dear.”

Julian trembled, as much with fear as with joy, then nearly screamed as Garak's hand went to work in earnest.

THE END


End file.
